


Remembrance

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But Harley makes him feel better, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Peter Parker is kinda sad, a tiny bit of angst, but not really, making memories, playing in the rain, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley drags Peter outside to enjoy the rain.--Day two of Febufluff: Rainy Day
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna kiss someone in the rain someday. That is all.
> 
> Enjoy day two! :D

Peter sighs softly and snuggles further into his blankets, pressing his cup of hot cocoa closer to his chest. It was a sunday afternoon, and the tower was quiet, a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle and loud bodies that usually filled the space.

The Avengers had been called out on a mission earlier that morning, secretive and highly dangerous. So dangerous that Tony had refused to let Peter come along, and forced him to stay at the tower. Peter had grumbled and whined about it at first, but now, as he watched the rain outside steadily get heavier and heavier, he was almost sort of glad that Tony had made him stay home.

Watching the rain has always been one of Peter's favorite pastimes. He remembers hints of the rainy days with his parents, when his mom and dad would hug him close and watch movies and cartoons with him, remembers smiles, images, laughs. He mostly remembers the times with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, though. When they would go on road trips and Peter would watch the raindrops race, picking a raindrop and hoping it would get to the bottom first. When he could hear the steady thrumming of the rushing water in the background as him and his uncle built a Lego set together, or him and his aunt built a puzzle. When, in the days after Ben died, him and his aunt would just sit by the window and watch the drops fall, not all that different to what he was doing now, basking in each others warmth and comfort during that horribly hard time.

He feels it now, even as he sits alone, Aunt May having joined Uncle Ben over a year ago, from the complications of a bad car accident. He always feels closer to the two of them on days like this, to the two sets of parents he had loved and lost, always feels the deep ache of loss and grief mixed with the melancholy joy of the memories they had made. Of the memories he hopes he will continue to make, with his new family.

He doesnt know how long he sits there, sipping his cocoa and watching sullenly as the rain falls steadily, flooded with memory after memory, until the sound of the elevator doors and loud, quick footsteps shakes him out of his thoughts.

He turns just in time to see his boyfriend stop in front of him, out of breath from running for seemingly no reason. Friday would have told Peter if there was a threat nearby or in the tower, so he knew that whatever his boyfriend wanted his attention for, whatever _this_ was, it wasn't dire.

Harley pants in front of him for a few moments, face flushed and hair askew, looking way better than anyone has any right to, before blurting out, "It's raining."

Peter blinks up at him for a few seconds before quirking an eyebrow, lips twitching. "Yes, it is."

Harley's eyes are shining, bright, full of excitement. "Then come on!"

Peter just stares at him, completely lost. "What?"

"Come onnn," Harley whines, grabbing at the clothes poking out from underneath the blanket, his sleeve, and tugging on it impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Peter laughs, used to Harley's confusing, spontaneous nature by now, placing his empty mug on the coffee table and emerging from under the blankets, standing and allowing his excited boyfriend to drag him towards the elevators. "Where are we going, Harls?"

"Its raining." Harley supplies simply, like that's supposed to explain everything. It doesn't.

"Okay, aaand?"

"Aaand," Harley parrots, dragging the vowel out just like Peter did, a teasing undertone to his voice as the elevator doors reopen to the penthouse, Harley dragging them towards the mud room. "We're going to go out in it."

"What? Why?" Humor bubbles in Peter's voice, his laughter causing his words to shake as Harley finally let's go of his sleeve, grabbing his and Peter's coats off of the rack.

Harley looks back at him then with a cheeky grin that shows off his dimples, before shrugging, holding out Peter's coat to him. "Why _not_?"

Peter just snorts and shakes his head at him, pulling his coat over his arms. "You're a goof."

"You love me." The boy calls back over his shoulder, pulling out some pairs of rubber boots from a closet further into the room.

"That I do." Peter responds easily, voice softening. "That I do."

They pull on their boots quickly, before rushing down to the entrance of the tower, running out into the rain. Its practically pouring now, the rain thumping heavily against Peter's hood and soaking them both down to the bone instantly. Normally, Peter would complain about being so wet and cold. Right now, with Harley by his side, he can't find it in himself to care.

The streets are practically deserted, the few people left rushing away hidden underneath their umbrellas, seemingly towards their homes, trying to get out of the storm while Peter and Harley are running into it like madmen, hand in hand, laughing about everything and nothing at all.

Harley let's go of Peter's hand, and Peter only has a second of confusion before Harley jumps into the largest puddle Peter's ever seen, his momentum causing a huge splash that hits Peter's in the face, dirty, muddy water filling his mouth. He spits it out instantly, gagging dramatically before glaring at Harleys keeled over frame, seeing his shoulders shaking and mouth open with silent laughter.

"You bastard!" Peter shouts, his wide grin breaking his angry facade as he stomps into the puddle at full force, splashing Harley back. Harley gasps loudly as the cold, cold liquid crashes into his legs, and causes his already waterlogged pants to cling to his skin even more.

"Oh, it is _on!_ " Peter sprints away down the road, laughing maniacally, hearing Harley's heavy, squishing footsteps racing after him.

The pair runs down streets, alleys and intersections, finding the biggest puddles they can and trying to splash the other before running away again, trying not to get splashed themselves, over and over again until finally, after about a half an hour of this game, Harley holds his hands up in the air, gasping for air after running and laughing so hard, wheezing out "Truce, truce!"

Peter stops beside him, bend over and trying to catch his breath, his efforts broken every once in a while by a giggle, his heart racing and his face aching. He's never felt more alive than he does in his moment, and when he looks up to see if Harley feels the same, his breath catches.

Even sogged to the bone like a stray dog, hair plastered to his forehead, the blond locks looking brown, his clothes clinging to his frame, Harley Keener is beautiful. Ethereal. His eyes are closed and crinkled, smile wide, toothy, open as he pants, face looking smoothed out and oh so young, and god he is _gorgeous_. Peter watches for a few seconds in pure awe, before giving into his gut and leaning forward, pressing a heavy kiss on to his boyfriend's lips.

Harley responds instantly, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, lips parting and tongues dancing together for a few moments before they slow, and pull away, foreheads resting against each other, noses still brushing, breathing in each others air.

In this moment, pressed against the love of his life, Peter remembers. He remember his parents, his aunt May and his uncle Ben, and he smiles wide, knowing he has a new memory to add to his list for rainy days, a memory of warmth, of comfort, and of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr now! Come find me @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
